


Strange Trails (Harringrove one-shots)

by hospice



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Billy, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove has a Big Dick, Bottom Steve Harrington, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Creampie, Cute Steve Harrington, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, Lace Panties, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nancy is a Bitch, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OC, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Post Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pups, Sad Steve Harrington, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Sub Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, Toys, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospice/pseuds/hospice
Summary: Just one-shots





	1. (not a chapter) Introduction

hey guys! i'm haley, the author of this book. I don't think i will keep up that much with my other story, due to school and i have too many ideas. so, this is my one-shot book! this'll have multiple ideas and AUs and topics in it, so im always open to requests! leave some below :)


	2. Fool for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for @bomfey ! stuttery baby steve and billy !! Jesus I forgot about AO3 . I’m back now though!

It had all started when Steve was six.

He couldn't get a full sentence out without going back and trying to re-say words, or struggling to get out certain letters. His parents of course jumped on that immediately, sending him to intensive speech therapy and slowly fixed it by the time he was in 7th grade.

Steve didn't mind getting his stuttering issue fixed, since he had been pretty quiet as a child to avoid getting picked on by other kids in school. But now? He could talk all he wanted without messing up.

 

That was until the blonde menace Billy Hargrove showed up.

 

Throughout high school, whenever he'd try to speak to Hargrove, he'd find himself slipping up with his words.

* * *

 

The room was thick with warmth and the smell of arousal, as a now college-age Steve Harrington laid squirming in the sheets of his dorm's bed, a sweat slicked Hargrove right behind him.

All the brunette could hear was the obscene sound of Billy pushing into him, the length and girth of the blonde's cock stretching him deliciously and hitting all the right places. He could help but whine quietly at the feeling of the rhythmic thrusts as he grabbed for purchase in the sheets.

"G-God-" Steve whimpered out as Billy gave a rather rough thrust, the other male speeding up his pounding with a simple flick of his hips that had Steve crying out.

 

"B-Bill-y! F-fuck- P-please- M-mo-more-"

 

The damned stutter was back. 

 

Steve tightened up involuntarily, causing Billy to let out a low groan. "What was that baby?" He leaned down to purr into Steve's ear, his thrusts now controlled and pushing in deep, small movements. "I don't think I caught what you said." 

 

"B-Billy, I-I..." Steve trailed off after a moment, his face red. He couldn't believe that the stupid speech impairment was back.  God, he was so embarrassed. Billy kept up his thrusts, keeping his weight bared but still slightly heavy against Steve's back. He reached down with a rough hand and gripped his boyfriend's dick, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts. Steve jerked, caught between pressing back against the large cock in his ass, or pushing into the hand that held him.

"B-Billy, Billy, p-p-please..." He stammered, head dropping down to rest against the bed as his boyfriend started to fully plow into him, not holding back. The sound of slick skin on skin filled the dorm, and Steve prayed that the neighboring people couldn't hear what was going on.

 

"Okay, okay baby. I got you." Billy rumbled, continuing to thrust and pump his hand at the same speed he knew would make Steve break.

 

Steve let out a choked sound, his hips trying to move before they were stopped with the wide and steady hand of Billy. "Stay still Stevie, be a good boy, okay?” He cooed, slowing down on his hand that was around Steve. The doe-eyed man below him could only cry out in response, some drool starting to gather in the corner of his mouth. “B-Billy p-please- please p-please!” He choked, and a shudder went through Billy. 

 

It made him hot all over, thinking that only he could do this to Steve. Only he could. The blonde’s thrusts became brutal, taking his hand away from Steve’s leaking member. “Okay baby, I got you, don’t worry sweetheart.” He purred, hitting the brunettes prostate dead-on. 

 

It only took two more thrusts from Billy and then Steve was cumming with a stuttering cry,  trying to grind his hips into the bed as he dribbled out his load. Billy followed suit, emptying inside of his boyfriend with a groan.

 

Steve was pressed against the bed still as Billy pulled out, and he couldn’t help but watch as his own cum dripped from Steve’s twitching hole. “B-Billy...” The owner of the hole whimpered, finally dropping his hips from the position Billy had been holding them in. “Shh, shh, it’s okay baby, I’ll get you cleaned up.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the small of Steve’s back.

 

He got up off the bed to head to the dorm’s bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and setting it with warm water for Steve. After that he went back out, cleaning up the mess they had made off of a very spaced out Steve.

 

”Pl-please don’t make fun of m-me...” He heard the other whisper, and Billy grinned. “For what baby? Being cute?” He questioned, a throaty chuckle leaving him as he crawled up to tug Steve into his chest; holding him. “I’m just glad that I can make you do that...get all stuttered up...makes all the power go to my head.” 


	3. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands. The end.

Steve couldn’t help it. It was an obsession by now, he couldn’t shake the feeling of Billy’s  _hands_ out of his head. The blonde’s hands were so large and warm, holding him, touching him,  _feeling_ him.

His hands and arms were so powerful, veiny and showing of strength. Steve wanted them all over him, fucking into him and also caressing him. It was like a constant balance inside of him. 

But he really loved it when Billy had his rings on.

The brunette was currently bent over the dining room table, at his house. His parents were out, so he was able to have his boyfriend over. Speaking of boyfriend, Billy was holding him down by the back of his neck with one of the hands he was drooling over, and the other was three thick fingers deep inside his ass.

He could feel them nudging repeatedly against his prostate, and with each thrust of them pushed Billy’s rings in and out of him, catching deliciously against his rim and then popping inside of him. The metal was a shocking cold against him, and it just added to the haziness in his mind.

Steve was on cloud nine, moans being punched out of him as he was moved against the table. He was pliant and only would tense up when Billy’s fingers would rut against his sweet spot.

”Yeah  _baby_ , that’s nice, isn’t it?” Billy purred deeply, leaning over Steve’s back to get up close to his ear. He choked back a moan, before nodding. He looked completely fucked out, eyes half lidded and drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t take it.

”Billy, oh  _Billy please-“_ Steve nearly wailed, scrambling for a grip against the wooden table. Suddenly, the pressure increased and Billy was hooking his fingers, giving harsh tugs  against Steve’s walls, making the other boy sob out in pleasure, hips squirming and shaking, going up on his toes some to try to lessen the feeling. He was totally gone, non-verbal save for moans and mewls, face resting sideways against the cool table.

”Please what baby boy? You want to cum? I think I can make you cum with just my fingers, I’ve heard that you  _absolutely love_ them, sweet boy.” Billy hissed, relaxing his fingers before angling them downwards, before jackhammering them into Steve’s prostate. That drew a shriek from the male below him, one leg kicking up behind him as his thighs trembled almost violently, weeping cock dribbling pre onto the tiled floor in long strings.

” _Billy! Oh FUCK!-“_ Steve keened loudly, taking in deep breaths before sobbing as Billy kept up the fast movements, feeling himself go slightly light headed. The hand on the back of his neck tightened, pushing him down more as his back arched, trying to fuck forwards in the air to get some sort of friction against his hard and weeping dick. But, he wasn’t getting anything, Billy was really going to make him cum just from his skilled fingers. The rings rubbed him, shooting nerves like lightning. It felt so  _good_. Steve was reduced to a whimpering and sobbing mess, lost in the pleasure. 

“C’mon Stevie, you can do it. I know you can, sweetheart, be a good boy and show me that you can take my fingers like a champ. You already are, look at you.” Billy cooed, getting off on Steve’s noises. The said brunette sobbed, nodding anyway. The blonde slowed down for a moment, regaining stamina before knocking it up to one hundred again, a choked noise leaving Steve alongside slick noises.

It only took another minute before Steve was up on his toes again, a high moan spewing from him. His body shook, and suddenly he was coming hard. His cock throbbed, spewing cum onto the floor and then slowly dribbling. He cried wetly, fat tears of overstimulation rolling down his cheeks. Billy slowly stopped his fingers, holding them inside Steve before gently removing them, trying not to jostle the sensitive teen when his rings left him.

Steve whimpered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Billy leaned over him, hand on his neck moving to his hair, gently massaging his scalp and whispering soft praise in his ears. About how great of a boyfriend he was, how proud Billy was of him. How he was such a good boy. Steve was putty, and soon his legs started to give out from the overworking. Thankfully Billy was there to hold him, holding him up before taking him to the couch, gently laying him down and then went to go get some clean up things.

 

Steve drifted off to sleep with a small smile as Billy kissed along his body as he cleaned him up, thinking about what a blessing he was. 


End file.
